


Angels in Dark Suits 2

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-29
Updated: 2000-02-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Private detective Audrey Horne, her old friend Donna Hayward, Special Agent Dana Scully and another mysterious woman probe a bizarre kidnapping case which leads them to dangerous situations, shady characters and personal revelations about themselves.





	Angels in Dark Suits 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Angels in Dark Suits by Hansome Alvin

Title: Angels in Dark Suits (2/3)  
Author: Hansome Alvin ()  
Rating: NC-17 for graphic sex, language and violence  
Genre: Slash/Suspense/Thriller  
Series: Twin Peaks/X-Files/Millennium crossover  
Spoilers: Twin Peaks--whole show/X-Files--none/Millennium--through second season  
Summary: Private detective Audrey Horne, her old friend Donna Hayward, Special Agent Dana Scully and another mysterious woman probe a bizarre kidnapping case which leads them to dangerous situations, shady characters and personal revelations about themselves.  
Archive: Sure, but ask for my permission first (contact: ).  
Disclaimers: Characters from "Twin Peaks" are property of the Lynch/Frost company. Characters from "The X-Files" and "Millennium" are property of Ten-Thirteen Productions. I imply no ownership of these characters, nor do I profit from their use in this context. All original characters are copyright 1999 by Hansome Alvin. This story depicts graphic, consensual sexual situations between woman. If you are under eighteen, are offended by this material, or if this sort of thing is illegal where you live, do not read this story. Also, there are some elements that will be considered by some to be a bit extreme (nothing *really* offensive).  
Just a fair warning.  
RE-edited by Diane

* * *

Angels in Dark Suits  
by Hansome Alvin ()

(For Bat Morda, someone who I've never met, but whose work showed me what slash fiction *can* be. Thanks, Bat.)

Part Two

Audrey lay on the bed, Donna resting on her stomach. Donna caressed the burn scar there.

"What was it like?" she asked.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"The explosion." She tapped the scar.

"Oh. It's strange. I didn't experience it like some people do, you know, all slowed down? Like time is moving slower?"

Donna nodded.

"I don't remember a lot of it. I can remember when it first blew up, but then it's blank until I was being taken to the hospital."

"Tell me."

"Well, I had gone to the bank to stage an act of civil disobedience. I chained myself to the door of the vault. Mr. Packard and Pete Martell came in and, stupid me, I let them into the vault. I don't think I had quite grasped the concept of 'civil disobedience' then. I remember them opening the safe deposit box, remember the shocked pose that they assumed when they saw the bomb, then the explosion. They were obliterated. I remember thinking, It's in my hair. Can you believe that? The bomb had gone off and I was worried about some dead old guy gore on my person. I felt this massive weight on my body and I went flying. The explosion must have torn the door off it's hinges and sent me across the bank. I don't remember anything after that. I broke both my wrists. I had third degree burns on my stomach and parts of my back had fused with the metal door I was chained to. When I woke up in the ambulance, I was still chained to the door. They were taking me to the hospital on the stretcher still connected to the vault door!"

Donna kissed her lover on the stomach where her scar was.

"That's when I decided," Audrey went on. "I decided that I was going to try to make a difference in life. I moved here a few years later, breaking all my ties, became a cop. There was so much corruption in the force. After a while, I couldn't handle it anymore. Decided to become a private eye. Thought the job would be exciting. It wasn't."

She looked at Donna.

"Until now," she said and kissed her lover.

The next day, Scully called Shepherd.

"Hello?" Shepherd asked.

"Hi. It's Agent Scully."

"Oh, I'm glad you called, I have something for you."

"What it is it?"

"It's a tape."

"A tape?"

"I'll explain when I get there. Where are you?"

Thirty minutes later, Shepherd showed up at Scully's hotel. She came in and warmly said hello to Scully, then handed her a video cassette.

"What's on it?" Scully asked.

"It's a program that Gersten was on," Donna said.

"What, like a talk show?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah."

Donna had brought the tape with her from home because she thought it might be useful.

"I gave a copy to the police, but they seem to be ignoring this aspect of the case," she said.

"Figures."

"This is the uncut interview from the station. The broadcast version was missing some the weird stuff that goes on at the end."

"Weird stuff?"

"Yeah, weird." Donna put the tape in Audrey's VCR and pushed play. The static on screen disappeared and was replaced by the program.

What's interesting about watching the tape is that it's sort of the basic, stripped-down version of a talk show. There is no music, no commercial breaks, or sound effects. It has a creepy, dead feeling that can almost not be described.

The tape starts with a wide shot showing a woman, obviously the host, standing at the front of a stage. Behind her are six guests: a twenty-something young man with light brown hair, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair, a middle-to-late-aged man with graying hair, a young woman with long red hair and a pair of female twins, looking to be in their late twenties, with shoulder-length, black hair. There is applause before the host begins to speak.

Host: Hi, welcome to the show. I'm Katie Mann and on today's program we're talking to people who claim to have visions of angels.

Katie walks towards the guests.

Katie: First, we have Dan Freeman. Dan is twenty-five and has been seeing angels since he was sixteen. Say hi, Dan.

Dan: Hi.

Applause.

Katie: Next, we have Emma Caulson. Emma is forty-one and has been seeing angels since she got into a car accident when she was thirty-two.

Emma: Hi, all.

Applause.

Katie: Next is Raymond Granson. Raymond is fifty-two and has been seeing angels since he was thirteen.

Raymond: Hello. Nice to be here.

Applause.

Katie: This is Gersten Hayward. Gersten is twenty and has been seeing angels since she was twelve.

Gersten: Hi.

Applause. A few cat calls.

Katie: Lastly, we have the Daley Sisters. Darla and Leona are twenty-six and have been seeing angels since they were fifteen.

Darla: Hi.

Leona: Hi.

Applause. A large amount of cat calls.

Katie waves her hand.

Katie: Now, calm down. Calm down.

Laughter. For a while, the tape is pretty normal. The guests talk about their life and their different (although, in most cases, fairly similar) experiences with angels. Near the end of the program, there is something strange.

Katie: So, you once were saved from a plane crash because your angel told you not get on that particular plane?

Dan: Yes, I--

Here, Gersten breaks in.

Gersten: I see him!

Katie: What?

She goes over to Gersten, who has her hands clasped together.

Gersten: I see him. He's come before me.

Gersten's voice is unusually high and spirited, as if she were a child.

Katie: You see your angel right now?

Gersten: Yes.

Raymond: I see mine, as well!

The audience starts to gasp.

Dan: I see mine!

Emma: Oh my! There he is!

Leona: My Lord!

Darla: God is good! God is pure!

All the guests get off their chairs and kneel on the floor, praying. Gersten is smiling, looking up at her angel. Katie is pacing rapidly.

Katie: What is your angel saying, Dan?

No one is listening to her. If you listen closely to the audio on the tape, a slight hum is audible that was not present before. Some have claimed that they can hear very high, quiet voices babbling things. Some have claimed that the voices are saying, "Kill the others. Kill the others." But this has never been confirmed. And the tape held by the Phoenix Police Department has been lost somehow.

At this point, Gersten's smile begins to fade. A tear falls from her eyes. The other guests seem to be doing the same thing. Then, Gersten begins to scream. The audience gasps louder this time. Gersten falls over and holds her ears, as do the rest of the guests. Katie nervously walks around, then approaches camera.

Katie: Stop recording. Stop recording!

The tape ends here.

Shepherd shut off the video.

"The station edited the last part of the show and padded out the missing running time with extra commercials," she said to Scully.

"When did this tape air?" Scully asked.

"About a year ago."

"We need to check out the rest of these people. See if they're okay."

"Here's my thing: A religious nut sees this program, it sets him off, he spends some time tracking these people down and then he kills them one by one."

"Sounds like a good theory," Scully said.

"Let's get to it," Shepherd said.

"Did Gersten ever talk about what happened to her at the end of the interview?" Audrey asked.

"Not really," Donna said. "Once, when I had talked with her for a long time, she did say one thing."

"What was it?"

"She said, 'Black.'"

"Black?"

"Yeah. I asked, 'What did you see, Gersten? What did you see that upset you that much?' And she said, 'Black.'"

"I don't know what that could mean."

"Neither do I."

"We need to see what's happened to the rest of the people on that program."

"Yeah."

"Ran an FBI check," Scully said, walking into the hotel room. "Emma Caulson was found eight months ago, her eyes cut out, her hands cut off. The police didn't connect it, because she was out of state. It was a local talk show, so most of the people lived here. Caulson moved since the program. Anyway, Gersten Hayward went missing two weeks ago. Dan Freeman is some kind of recluse, he lives downtown. Darla and Leona Daley are alive and well according to the record."

"How long was Ms. Caulson missing before her body was found?" Shepherd asked.

"Three weeks."

"That's the same as Granson. The killer is sticking to a pattern."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Where's your partner?"

"What?"

"Mulder?"

"Oh, he...had other matters to deal with, so he went back to DC."

"Oh, well. Miss out on the fun."

Scully's cellular phone was ringing. She picked it up and walked onto the balcony of the hotel room to get a clearer reception.

"Scully," she said into the phone.

"Hello, Agent Scully? This is Detective Bergman, down at the station."

"Yes, hello detective, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it would be nice if you could return that key that I let you agents borrow."

"What?"

"The key to Mr. Granson's apartment. You never gave it back."

"I gave it to Detective Shepherd. She didn't give it to you?"

"Detective Shepherd?"

"Renee Shepherd. She's a detective in your department."

"I'm sorry, Agent Scully, but we don't have a Detective Renee Shepherd at our station."

"Oh, I..." Scully drifted off.

"Agent Scully?"

"Yes? Oh, I must have lost the key somewhere."

Bergman sighed.

"Oh, well, accidents do happen. You do let me know when you find out what you were talking about with that Detective Shepherd business, all right? Goodbye."

And he hung up. Scully put her phone away and waited a few seconds before going back into the hotel room.

"What's up?" Shepherd asked as Scully entered.

"Who are you?" Scully asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Detective Renee Shepherd."

"No, you're not. Bergman said that they don't have a Detective Shepherd in the division. Who are you?"

Shepherd dropped her gaze and spoke into the floor.

"My name is Lara Means."

"Lara Means? You're not a detective. What do you do? What's your interest in this case?" Scully was nearly storming at the other woman.

"What's the FBI's interest in this case?" Means shot back, holding her ground.

"We thought it was a paranormal case. There's a division of the FBI that handles cases designated as paranormal. That's what I work on. Who are you?"

"I was...a member of a group."

"What group?"

"I can't tell you. But, we also investigated strange behavior. I thought we were on the same side."

"But you weren't?"

"No. The group tried to kill me."

"Kill you?" Scully was skeptical, but wanted to believe.

"With a bio-toxin. They had me quarantined. I escaped."

"You escaped?"

"Yes. And I took some files with me. I've been checking out the ones that I thought I could lend my skills to. That's where I got some of the background information."

"And the tape?"

"I got it from the television station."

"What are your skills?" Scully's temperature was coming down now, almost normal.

"I'm a forensic psychologist. I've handled cases like this and I have a special...insight into them."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Means held up her hands.

"I guess you'll have to trust me," she said. Scully looked at the woman, the strong, beautiful woman in the gray suit standing in front of her and decided that she did trust her.

"All right. I think we should look into Gersten Hayward and her kidnapping first," Scully said.

"Sounds good."

"I got everything I could out of the police. Same MO. Kidnapped, no fingerprints. Gersten's sister hired a private detective. Let's see if he's turned anything up."

There was a knock at the door to the detective agency.

"I thought I canceled all my appointments," Audrey said to Donna, who was sitting on the other side of the desk.

Audrey got up and answered the knock.

"Horne Detective Agency?" a striking red-head asked. The red-head was holding a badge that said FBI on it.

"Yes, this is the right place," Audrey said.

"I'd like to speak to the detective working on the Hayward kidnapping."

"You're looking at her."

"You?" Scully couldn't put the two images together in her mind. The image of a private detective and the woman standing in front of her now. This woman looked more like a private eye's secretary from one of those old movies.

"Yes," Audrey said, "me. I'm the detective working on the Hayward case as well as every other case. I'm Audrey Horne."

She offered her hand, which Scully took.

"Dana Scully."

The FBI agent came into the office followed by another woman, a tall, strong-looking woman who Audrey guessed could be FBI.

"This is my associate Laura Means," Scully said.

"Well, what can I do for you ladies?" Audrey asked.

"You can start by telling us what you know about the Hayward case."

"What about Gersten?" Donna asked, hearing their conversation and coming into the hallway.

"We're investigating her case," Scully said to Donna. "What is your connection to this?"

"I'm Donna Hayward. Gersten's sister."

"Ms. Hayward, my colleague and I would like to talk with Ms. Horne privately, if you will."

"No, I--"

"I don't keep any secrets from my clients," Audrey broke in. "Especially not this client."

Audrey would have killed for the little half-smile that Donna wore.

"All right," Scully said. "We have reason to believe that Gersten Hayward's kidnapping may be one in a series of ritual killings."

"That's what we've dug up," Audrey said. She had called in a few police department debts and came up with most of the information that Scully had.

Scully was intrigued by Horne's use of the word "we." As if she and Ms. Hayward were investigating the case together. Kind of like Laura and I, she thought.

"And that they're related to a television program that a number of the victims appeared on," Scully said.

"Donna has a little more insight into the reaction of the interviewees," Audrey said.

"I don't know if it would be any help," Donna said.

"Go ahead," Audrey prodded, nudging her lover slightly.

"I could only get one thing out of her."

"What was it?" Means asked, listening intently.

"Black."

"Black?" Scully asked.

"She said, 'Black'."

"Black spirit," Means said. "Black angel."

The three other women looked at her.

"I...have a special insight into these matters," Means said.

"Ms. Hayward," Scully said. "Do you know if your sister had any medical conditions?"

"No, not that I know of. Medical conditions? What kind?"

"Raymond Granson was suffering from Neural Transvosa. It's a small, benign tumor that, in some cases, causes hallucinations. Did your sister have a condition of that nature?"

"'*Does* her sister have a condition of that nature?', if you dont mind," Audrey said.

"Yes, you're right, I apologize."

"I think I would have known about that if she did," Donna said.

"I'm sorry, but then I must ask you, was your sister lying about her visions?"

"No, I'm sure of it."

"Are you suggesting that your sister has actual visions of angels?"

"Agent Scully," Audrey said, "the town in which we both come from is a little...strange, to say the least. Seeing angels is one of the least strange things that we've been exposed to."

"I admit that it's one of the less strange things I've investigated, also," Scully said.

"I, as well," Means said.

"Well, then you agree that it may be possible?" Audrey asked.

"I suppose it is," Scully reluctantly said. "But it's unlikely."

"I believe we should go find the Daley sisters," Means said. "We have their last known address."

"Ms. Horne, you're welcome to accompany us," Scully said.

"Both of us will accompany you," Audrey said.

"I don't think that's--" Means started.

"It's all right, Laura," Scully said, touching the mysterious woman on the arm.

Audrey observed the gesture and wondered if there was anything between the two women. They'd make quite a couple, she thought. Then the four of them filed out.

Three cars drove downtown to the last known address of the Daley Sisters. Scully and Means each had their own car while Donna rode with Audrey. While on route, Donna kept snuggling up against her new lover, stroking her thigh and stomach. Audrey would playfully push the woman's hand away each time she did so.

"We have business to attend to," she told Donna.

"So do I," Donna said, slipping a hand into Audrey's pants.

The car wavered a little while Audrey experienced orgasm a few minutes later. She tried to fix herself as best she could in the vanity mirror before they got to the house, but when they finally did, she still looked a bit red.

Scully looked at the private detective quizzically.

"What have you two been doing?" Means asked.

"None of your--" Donna started.

"Nothing," Audrey interrupted.

The four woman stood outside their cars a moment longer, then started towards the house.

Their knocks were answered by a tall, disheveled young man who looked like he didn't see the sun much. A rarity in Phoenix.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm Agent Scully of the FBI," she flashed the badge. "We're looking for Darla and Leona Daley."

"Can't help ya," the young man said.

"This is their house, isn't it?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah," the young man looked at them like this was obvious.

"Well, where are they?" Means urged.

"Don't know."

"Who are you, exactly?" Scully asked.

"Burke."

"Burke...?" Audrey nudged.

"Burke Daley."

"You're related to the Daley Sisters." Scully was not asking a question.

"That's right." Burke was leaning against the doorjamb. He looked quite relaxed.

"But you don't know where they are?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, this house--" Audrey began.

"This house *is* their's. That's right. But they don't live here no more.'

"And you don't know where they live now?" Means was getting agitated.

"No."

"Well, can you at least tell us--" Scully began.

"I don't think I'm gonna be answerin' anymore of your questions."

Burke clasped his hands together as if that settled the matter.

"And since I assume that you don't got no warrant, I'm gonna shut the door now."

He did just that, slamming the old wooden door in their faces, leaving them lost on the porch.

"Well, that didn't go well," Audrey said.

"Very observant," Means said.

"Say!" a voice called.

A woman who looked to be in her late forties stood, leaning on her fence, next door to Burke Daley's house.

"You lookin for the Daley Sisters?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Scully said, approaching the woman. "Do you know where we could find them?"

"Strange girls," the woman said. "I've been living next door to them for years. Always thought the authorities would come looking for them sooner or later."

"Ma'am," Means said, standing next to Scully, "do you have any idea where we could find the Daley Sisters?"

"Well, I don't know where they live, but..."

"But?" Audrey asked, walking towards the woman, Donna close by her side.

"I know where they work."

"You do?" Scully asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Where is that?" Audrey asked.

"Superstar Talent Agency," the woman said.

The four woman started to pile into their cars. Scully pulled out her phone to get the location of the agency.

"You're welcome," the woman said as they sped away.

"Sure I know the Daley Sisters," Manny Pride of Superstar Talent Agency said. "They're big stars round here."

"Stars?" Scully asked. "You mean actresses?"

"I suppose you could call them that," Pride said.

"Are they actresses or aren't they?" Audrey asked, agitated.

"See for yourself," Pride said.

They were inside Pride's office, a shabby, run-down little place whose ambiance was pizza, body order and porno magazines. Pride's desk was overflowing with videotapes, the aforementioned porn magazines and phone books. Pride grabbed one of the videotapes off his desk, swirled around in his chair and inserted the tape into a little TV/VCR combination on a sidebar next to his desk. The television came to life. It illustrated a simple composition: two woman making love on a bed. There was nothing arty or redeeming about the shot. It was obviously a porno movie. Audrey had no negative reaction to the video at first, then she saw who the stars were.

"Darla and Leona?" she asked, stunned.

Donna's hands immediately covered her mouth. The tape was indeed the Daley Sisters making love.

"God, that's revolting," Audrey said, turning away from the video. Donna was shocked, but couldn't stop herself from watching. Scully and Means looked on with a professional disassociation, showing no notable emotion.

"Great stuff, huh?" Pride asked, a grin on his face.

"I think we've seen enough," Means said.

Pride turned off the video. Audrey turned back toward the group.

"Do you have an address on them?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, hold on a minute," Pride said, starting to rummage through the garbage on his desk. "They in some kind of trouble?"

"No, we just want to talk to them," Scully said.

"Of all the perverted, unnatural people that we could run into on this case," Audrey said to Donna in the car on the way to the new address of the Daley Sisters. They were following Scully and Means. "Why? Why would they want to do such a thing?"

"Money?" Donna offered.

"No one needs money that much."

"Well, you never know, I mean..."

"No, no. I don't accept that. They are sick people. That's that."

"Well, I don't think that we should discredit them, just because they are sick people."

There was a pause as Audrey considered this.

"I guess," she said.

The three cars pulled into the driveway of the Daley Sisters' home. Scully and Means got out of their cars first and came together on the street.

"So, do you think they could be involved?" Means asked.

"Well, the description of the suspicious figure was male," Scully said.

"Yes."

Donna and Audrey met them and they started up to the house. Darla and Leona answered the door. They were very thin, had midnight black, shoulder-length hair and were identical, even down to their clothes. They were wearing matching black dresses with slits running up the sides of their legs. Darla's was on the left leg, Leona's on the right.

"Hello," Darla said.

"Can we help you with anything, ladies?" Leona asked.

"I'm Special Agent Dana Scully," Scully informed them. "We'd like to speak to you about an incident in your past."

"What incident?" Darla asked.

"A talk show you were on," Means offered.

"Oh, my," Leona said.

"I knew someone would come asking about it eventually," Darla said.

"Someone's finally seen the light," Leona said.

"What did you see during that talk show?" Audrey asked. "What was the vision that you experienced?"

Darla leaned into them and nearly whispered.

"We saw a dark angel," she said.

"It was evil, a false angel" Leona added.

"A dark angel?" Scully said, skeptical as ever.

"Yes," the sisters said in unison.

"It was emanating from one of the others," Darla said.

"One of the other guests?" Means asked.

"Yes," Leona said. "It was a dark force. One of the other guests was an agent of darkness."

"Uh huh," Scully said.

"Would you come with us, please?" Means asked.

"Where are you going to take us?" Darla asked.

"We're going to put you in protective custody," Audrey said.

"Oh, all right," Leona said. "Let us get our things?"

"Course," Audrey said.

The four investigators speculated on their situation as the Daley Sisters disappeared into their house to get ready to leave.

"Do you believe them?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know if I believe them," Scully said, "but I think they may be on to something."

"Dan Freeman," Means said.

"Yes. I better check him out," Scully said.

"You're not going alone," Means said.

"I'm not going to arrest him," Scully shot back. "I'll just talk to him. I won't push any harder than that."

"You still need back-up," Means said.

"No. You have to stay with the Daley Sisters, make sure they're all right."

Means sighed.

"Okay," she finally said.

"All right," Audrey said, "we'll follow you in our car. You transport them in yours."

"Right," Means said.

"I'll call you when I have more information," Scully said.

"My phone'll be on," Means said.

Scully smiled and looked at Means, who was also smiling. They didn't say anything else to each other, but their eyes said all that needed to be said.

The Daley Sisters returned with their purses and they were off.

"You can tell they're perverts," Audrey said to Donna in the car.

Donna looked at her, a little put off.

"They can't be all bad," she said.

"They're sick, Donna."

"We don't know them. Uhh, maybe they were abused as children, maybe--"

"Oh, come on, lover, that's no excuse."

"But...You..." Donna gave up and concentrated on the car speeding down the road ahead of them. The car that held the sisters in question.

Scully reached Dan Freeman's house in just a few minutes. It wasn't far from the Daley residence. The special agent parked the car, got out and unbuttoned her holster. She didn't think she'd have a problem here, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

No one answered her knock. Scully sighed and drew her firearm. Perhaps other resources needed to be employed. She reached for the doorhandle and turned it.

It was open, of course.

Deep down, Scully knew it would be. That was what was scaring her. She burst in, covering the room swiftly with her eyes and her gun, an avatar of her hands and senses. The house was dark, but not totally devoid of light. Scully could tell that a faint, weak, dying light was emanating from somewhere in the house. But, in this room at least, she was alone.

Her mind conjured demons and spectres that lurked in every shadow and every corner, but she presently pushed those ghouls out of her head. She wasn't one to be frightened easily.

Gradually, she surveyed the house, seeking out the dying light. It was a fluorescent, she tell that much already. She turned down a hallway and saw the light coming from under one of the doors.

When she gained the distance there, she pushed the door open with the barrel of the pistol, knowing that it wouldn't be latched.

The door swung open. It did not make a squeaking, horror movie noise as it did so, and that seemed to frighten Scully even more. The fluorescent lamp lit the scene: A chair in the center of an otherwise bare room, seated in the chair a body of a young man, hands gone, eyes gouged out. The expression on his face was one of pure agony and terror, something that no Hollywood make-up man could duplicate. He was rotting, the smell was horrendous.

"Jesus Christ," Scully said, realizing that someone she had started to care very deeply about was in grave danger.

Means kept looking in the rear-view mirror at them.

They didn't talk, didn't even move very much, just stared at the road ahead, thinking their own thoughts. Means noticed they were holding hands.

"Have you two always lived together?" Means asked.

"Yes, we have," Darla said.

"No one could separate us," Leona said.

"No one?"

"No one."

Means' cellular started to ring. She grabbed it and brought it up to her ear, turning it on.

"Hello?"

"Lara, you're in danger," Scully said on the other end.

"What?"

Means looked into the rear-view mirror and her mouth dropped open.

The backseat was filled with light. But this light wasn't the sweet, beautiful light of a good angel. To Lara, it seemed like the light emanating from a dying sun. A black figure appeared in the center of the light.

"Oh my God," Means said.

"What?! Lara, what's happening?" Scully demanded.

The dying, black light was gone, replaced again by the Daley Sisters. They were holding twin, small caliber revolvers at Means.

"Lara! Lara, I'm coming! Im coming!" Scully screamed.

Darla Daley flashed a horrifying, corpse grin that her sister presently duplicated, then pulled the trigger.

To Be Concluded

Please send feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
